Rockman Fairy Tales Collaboration Fic
by Neko-Salosa
Summary: All your favorite fairy tales compleately turned upside down by me and Planty. Warnings: Trangenderness there are not enough girls in Rockman, crack plots and other oddities. First Story: Cinderella Lainet, SearchRock and hints of CharliexTesla
1. Chapter 1

Dark Dark Rockman

Cinderella Pt 1

Once upon a time in a far away land lived a very interesting family with interesting people. One of these rather interesting people was a woman named Tesla who was at the head of the family and had married a very rich man and who once did love him very much. However he died not long after the marriage leaving her broken hearted and with a daughter around the ages of her own two daughters. In her grief and somewhat natural anger streak she treated the girl poorly however the older they got the more it seemed that the child did not care very much. She merely went from day to day doing whatever and after a time she eventually became close to one of her sisters.

"Netto-chan?" Rock asked one morning as Netto cleaned the breakfast dishes.

"Yeah?" Netto replied.

"Why don't you do anything?" Rock asked.

Netto shrugged, "Well, what is there to do?" she asked. Rock opened her mouth, "That I would like."

Rock jumped from the table top she was sitting on and Netto put the dishes away. "Well there's… umm…" Rock was at a loss for words.

"See," Netto said.

"You don't like doing this though," Rock pointed out.

"Who does?" Netto retorted.

Rock sighed, "Point. However, you need to do something."

"Do what?" a voice snapped from the doorway.

"Hi Dark," Netto muttered and pulled a wet cloth out of the sink.

"Hi," Dark said and walked over to Netto, pulling on her short hair. "Whatcha doin?" she asked.

Netto growled and clenched the sopping rag in her fist, "I'm trying to get through with my day. Mind leaving me alone?"

Dark draped her arms over Netto's shoulders and said, "Let's see… no."

The sopping rag was now being held so tight that the water held in it began to drip all over the floor.

"Dark-chan, leave Netto-chan alone," Rock protested.

Dark gazed at her sister, "And why should I listen to you?" she snapped.

"Because she's about three times smarter then you're ever be," Netto muttered.

Dark tightened her grip on Netto's shoulder, "Do you want to say that again?"

Netto winced at the pressure applied to her sore shoulder that she had fallen on yesterday thanks to Dark tripping her. "Yeah," Netto gasped. "Leave Rock alone."

Dark sniffed and let go of Netto's shoulder. "Fine," she snapped. "But you're gonna get it later."

Netto stuck her tongue out at Dark as she left the room. "Tattle," she muttered.

"Netto-chan!" Rock said in a reprimanding voice.

"Oh you know that Dark is the biggest brat alive," Netto snapped.

"Well… yeah…" Rock admitted.

"So, what were we talking about?" Netto asked.

"Oh!" Rock said. "You need a hobby."

Netto eyed Rock, "Right… a hobby."

"I'm serious!" Rock said. "Like… sewing, or needlepoint."

"Or… not!" Netto replied.

"Awww, come on, please!" Rock asked.

"Absolutely not," Netto muttered.

"Why? What's wrong with sewing?" Rock asked.

"Well first off, it's incredibly girly," Netto pointed out. "Secondly, I can't sew."

Rock opened her mouth, "That would present a problem."

"See?" Netto asked. "I'd rather play with the boys any day."

Rock sighed then brightened up, "I could teach you!" she said.

"Wha?" Netto asked.

"I could teach you," Rock said. "How to sew!"

"Or not!" Netto replied with fake enthusiasm.

Rock frowned, "Please?" she asked.

"No," Netto muttered.

"It'd get me away from Dark," Rock said with a pleading look in her eyes.

Netto sighed, "Oh fine. But only because it gets you away from Dark."

"YAY!" Rock cheered and pulled Netto towards the attic were the thread, needles and fabric lay abandoned.

"Laika-san," a calm voice said from behind him.

"Yes, Search?" Laika asked.

"Are you ever going to get your off your butt and actually fulfill your duty to the kingdom?" Search asked.

Laika rolled his eyes, "Why this again?"

"Because as your best friend I'd fine myself in a very bad position with your parents if I didn't remind you of this at least once a week," Search explained.

"Of course!" Laika sighed.

Search smiled, "You could just show an attempt to make them happy. It's just one night of your life," he said.

Laika rolled his eyes, "I have no desire to meet a bunch of giggling girls who don't know which way is up that merely want to meet me because I'm the prince."

Search sighed, "Laika-san, just one night. Then they're bound to leave you alone for a few months."

Laika pondered this. "Well… that's true," he admitted.

"So, plan a ball," he said. "Just one night, you make it through, at midnight you're home free for the next 4 or 5 months."

Laika nodded, "Actually, that doesn't sound too bad," he admitted.

"See?" Search asked.

Laika smiled, "All right, I think I could handle one night, I guess. If you're there with me the whole time."

"Laika-san?"

"If I have to suffer, then so do you," Laika stated simply.

Search nodded with a small grin, "Fair enough," he said.

"All right," Laika said, "When should this grand ball be?"

"How about next week?" Search asked.

"Too far," Laika sighed. "I want my parents to leave me alone… now."

"Three days?" Search suggested.

Laika grinned, "All right, three days," he said.

Search nodded, "Three more days until freedom?"

Laika gave a short laugh, "Looks like it, doesn't it?"


	2. Chapter 2

Dark traced over a canvas with her brush heavily coated in paint, trying to blend the colors to her satisfaction. She was bored out of her mind, as she had been painting for a few hours already.

"I'm so bored!" She whined loudly, but only her mother, Tesla was around to hear her. 

"Finish your picture dear." Tesla replied without prying her eyes away from her book.

"But mom!" 

"Finish. your. picture. dear." Tesla side glanced to the girl before drifting back to her book.

Dark sighed and pouted but returned to her picture, she knew better than to upset her mother. She heard the sound of a carriage stopping by the entrance, and she grinned mischievously.

"Mom, your carriage is here!"

Tesla nodded and closed her book, picking up her purse and the book, "Rock, Netto!" she called loudly.

Not more than a few seconds after her first call the two girls were in the living room.

"I have to go to the market, I'll be back in a couple of hours. Dark, you're in charge while I'm gone." Tesla opened the door as her daughters said good bye and walked to the carriage.

A blond man smiled politely to her as he opened the door and helped her up, Tesla returned a half hearted smile at him, and nodded as he closed the door.

As soon as the carriage left, Dark closed the door and turned around to grin mischievously at her sisters.

Rock whimpered softly, she knew what was about to come; Dark would do something to trash the house, then force Netto to clean it.

Just as expected, Dark took a pack of flour, some cooking oil and soap and threw fistful of them around the house, being, however, careful to avoid ruining her mother's favorite sofa, as not even her would escape her wrath if that happened.

Netto gritted her teeth and just watched Dark skip around as she threw the flour and oil around. When the spoiled girl was done, she cleaned her hands and smiled in triumph, "Alright Netto, is time for you to clean this mess! Rock, help me to finish my painting!" She cackled and dragged her sister away.

Netto muttered to herself and reached for a bucket and began to fill it with water to clean up the kitchen and the part of the living room that was trashed.

---------------------------------------- 

"Prince Laika?" A servant presented himself at the Prince's office at his request.

"I've decided to organize a Ball to find a suitable wife," He paused for a moment, pondering, "All single ladies in age within the kingdom must receive an invitation. It'll be within three days, so, make sure the invitations are ready and delivered by tomorrow. I'll leave the rest of details to you." He looked up to Search before glancing back to the servant, "You're dismissed."

"Sir!" The servant nodded and left the office hurriedly, anxious to begin the elaboration of the invitations.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to invite all the single girls in the kingdom?" Search asked.

"Better get through with all of them in one night."

Search pondered for a moment, but he still had his doubts, "You know, your feet will be pretty sore the next day."

Laika frowned for a moment but then grinned, "And so will yours!"

Search suddenly wished he hadn't mentioned it.

Netto threw the rag into the bucket with distaste and growled. "Yeah, I got your flour," she hissed.

"Ummm?" a small voice could be heard behind her.

"What?" Netto snapped.

Rock shied away from the door entrance. "Sorry," she said quietly.

Netto sighed and rubbed her forehead, "No, I'm sorry. Is there something you need?"

Rock smiled, "I was thinking we could go back upstairs?" she asked.

"Is Dark bothering you that much?" Netto asked.

Rock nodded, "Please!" she asked.

Netto sighed, "All right, might as well."

"Yay!" Rock cheered and walked out of the room.

Dark was done tormenting her sisters and had taken to her bed for a nap. Netto and Rock sneaked by quietly and made it upstairs. They made it up to the attic where Rock pulled out a piece of pale blue fabric and held it lovingly, "Finally," she sighed.

Netto crossed her arms, "All right, last time we were up here you said something about getting away from Dark but you're seriously going to try to teach me to sew."

Rock looked at her, "Yeup."

Netto gave her an indifferent look, "You really believe that?" she asked.

Rock's smile wavered slightly, "Um, yes?"

"Really?" Netto raised an eyebrow.

Rock's green eyes got big, "Netto-chaaaaan," she said in a whiny voice.

Netto blinked, "Rooooock," she answered. "I don't sew. I'll stab myself to death."

Rock sighed, "But you need a nice dress," she said. "Come on, please?" she asked.

"You're going to trust me, with a sharp and pointy object?" Netto asked.

"I'm going to try, I doubt you can commit genocide with a sewing needle Netto-chan."

"I can try," she muttered.

Rock laughed uneasily, "Ha ha, nice one…" Rock eyed her, "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Netto said.

Rock sighed, "How about, I make the dress and you stay up here to keep me company."

Netto smiled, "That's better."

"And so you're within reach so I can measure you, because you need a dress," Rock said matter of factly.

Netto sighed, "You're not going to give up, are you?"

"No," Rock said.

Netto shrugged, "Fine," she said. "But no more puppy eyes."

"Yay!" Rock hugged Netto tightly much to Netto's discomfort.

"Thank you," Tesla said to Charlie.

He touched his hat then winked at her, drawing a tight smile from her before he rode away. Then she sighed and went into her house, "Dark, Rock, please come here!" she yelled.

She waited for two whole minutes before getting ready to go and get her girls but then she heard a knock at the door. She opened it to a tall man in imperial clothes, "An invitation ma'am," he said handing her the letter. "Please ask all eligible maidens to attend."

Tesla took it silently then the man bowed and walked away leaving Tesla to walk inside while opening the letter. She scanned its contents then yelled out, "DARK, ROCK GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

Rock heard her mother's voice through the numerous air vents and frowned at the beginnings of the dress in her hands. "Aw…" she said.

Netto breathed a sigh of relief and followed her sister out the door.

When they got down stairs Dark was less then pleased that Netto had managed to make the living room spotless so she took to pulling Netto's hair while their mother talked to them.

"There will be a ball in two nights. It's to court the prince of this land, so I'm obliged to take you, however Netto…"

Netto held up her hands, "I don't want to go!" she said.

"That's not fair!" Rock exclaimed.

"No way," Netto said. "I could care less, I don't want to meet some stuffy jerk who thinks he's better then everyone. Sorry, you can go though."

Rock frowned, "Awww, Netto-chan, please!"

Dark grinned, "No, Netto's right, she isn't anywhere near attractive enough to be seen in public."

Netto felt a small ripple of anger but swallowed it down, not letting Dark to have the satisfaction of seeing her loose her temper.

Tesla sighed, "Do what you want girls. But Netto, if you do end up going, you need to wear something decent."

Rock smiled and whispered, "Leave it to me," into Netto's ear before taking off up the stairs.

"Wait…" Netto said then sighed. "Great," she hissed.

Tesla walked out of the room without a word leaving Dark and Netto alone. "Well, well, well, so you fancy yourself a noble?" she sneered.

Netto held up her hand, "I fancy my fist in your mouth if you don't shut up!" she snapped.

Dark gave her a slightly horrified glance before taking off into her room. Netto smirked and walked up the stairs to try and dissuade Rock from her crazy scheme.


End file.
